Esto es ¿un adiós?
by Dandelion's Lollipop
Summary: Porque una travesura puede terminar muy mal, y Joseph Rogers, esta apunto de averiguarlo.
1. ¿El final?

_**Disclaimer:** _Todo esto es del universo Marvel y de mi adorada Ireth Vardamir Stark, yo solo juego con sus juguetes.

_**Nota de Autor:** _Un pequeño retazo de Joseph Anthony Rogers Stark de regalo para Meiga Stark y Steve Rogers. Echad un vistazo a vuestro niño.

* * *

¿El final?:

-Venga Anna, solo es una peli, mamá y papá no tienen porque saberlo.

Decía Joey, mientras trataba de arrastrar a su hermana al cine. Sus padres les habían dicho que tenían que volver directamente a casa, pero ese día estrenaban la última película de una saga que los gemelos Rogers adoraban. Anna, como digna hija del Capitán América, quería hacerles caso e ir directamente a casa. Por el contrario, Joey, digno descendiente Stark, quería saltarse las normas he ir directamente a casa, pasando por el cine.

-Joey, es peligroso. Ya oíste a la tía Andrea, hay...

-Si, si, lo se. -la corto, con una sonrisa tipo Stark. -Pero vamos a estar en una sala de cine, rodeados de gente. No pasara nada.

-Esta bien, vamos -suspiro para terminar sonriendole con la misma sonrisa que él.

Riendo, los dos hermanos pusieron camino al cine, entre bromas y carreras. Aunque jamas llegaron al cine.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Apenas a una manzana del cine, se vieron rodeados, y su entrenamiento entro en marcha. Espalda contra espalda, giraban mirando a sus agresores. El emblema de HYDRA se podía ver en sus pechos. Anna logró apretar el botón del pánico, que llevaban todos los hijos de Avengers o Little Avengers, para este tipo de situaciones. En cambió, Joey solo tenia un pensamiento en mente: _"No llegarán a tiempo. Estamos solos."_

Apretando sus puños, los brazos de ambos hermanos comenzaron a brillar por el Extremix, preparándose para luchar. Ayudándose mutuamente, luchando como si fueran uno, como un baile coreografiado. En unos minutos la pelea había terminado, y los hermanos respiraban agitadamente, con algunas contusiones, pero nada serio.

-Mira, ahí llega mamá -murmuro de forma entrecortada Anna, señalando a su madre.

Pero Joey solo tenia ojos para agente de HYDRA que había sacado un arma y apuntaba a su hermana. En el mismo segundo en el que se escuchaba la detonación del arma, Anna se giraba y Joey se interponía en la trayectoria del proyectil.

Un rayo salido de la armadura de Iron Maiden dejó K.O. al soldado de HYDRA, mientras Joey caía sobre su hermana, con el pecho sangrando y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡JOEY! -escucho el joven a su madre y hermana gritar a coro. -Joey, pequeño, aguanta -escucho la voz acongojada de su madre.

-No... voy... ha... rendi... -dijo entrecortadamente, antes de ceder ante la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ _Si muero, no seréis capaces de leer el final ^-^_


	2. El adiós

_**Disclaimer:** _Todo esto es del universo Marvel y de mi adorada Ireth Vardamir Stark, yo solo juego con sus juguetes.

_**Nota de Autor:** _Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el siguiente trozo.

* * *

Un adiós:

-Meiga, deberías descansar. No has dormido nada en días. -dijo Steve poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer.

-No me voy a separar de él. -contesto dando por terminada la conversación.

Se encontraban en la habitación de un hospital, en la que Joey descansaba sobre la cama, rodeado de cables y tubos. Steve suspiro, y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Mei, se fue ha buscar a Anna. Aunque antes de salir, entro el medico junto algunos estudiantes.

-Señores Rogers -saludo antes de girarse a sus alumnos. -¿Que tenemos?

-Joseph Rogers, 17 años. Llego a urgencias con una herida de bala en el pecho y una gran perdida de sangre. En la operación se descubrió que la bala había perforado un pulmón y al rebotar daño el corazón. Por suerte todo se pudo arregla, pero una semana más tarde, el paciente sigue inconsciente aunque estable. Se cree que puede ser debido a la combinación en su sangre de las sustancias conocidas como Extremis y Suero del SuperSoldado.

-Muy bien -dijo antes de mirar a Mei. -Señora Rogers, hacemos todo lo que podemos por su hijo, pero a él no le sera de nada útil que usted termine también en una cama de este hospital. Vaya a descansar.

Meiga fulmino con la mirada al doctor y noto la mano de Steve otra vez en su hombro. Suspiró y se levanto, dando un beso en la frente de su hijo, y salió de allí, apoyada en su marido, dejando atrás parte de su corazón.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ _¿Continuo o no?_


	3. La caída

**_Disclaimer:_**¿Aun no sabéis que es todo de Marver y mi adorada Mei-chan?

* * *

La caída:

Anna se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de su hermano, y al igual que su madre antes que ella, su cara delataba el cansancio y las noches sin dormir. No estaba acostumbrada a no estar con su hermano, a no hablar con él todos los días.

-Joey, tienes que despertar... tienes que volver conmigo... -dijo con voz acongojada. -Sino, ¿quien aullentará mis pesadillas?

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, enmarcando una triste sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su gemelo. Llevaban juntos 17 años y era incapaz de imaginarse su vida sin él, sin sus bromas, sin sus sonrisa marca Stark... En ese momento las maquinas empezaron a pitar y Joey empezó a tener convulsiones. Los medios y enfermeras entraron corriendo, gritando que sacaran a Anna de allí y mil cosas que no entendió.

Fuera de la habitación, miraba por la ventana como trataban de reanimar a su hermano, cuando llegaron sus padres. Abrazándose a su padre y enterrando la cara en su pecho comenzó a sollozar, mientras de fondo solo se escuchaba el pitido que indicaba que el corazón de Joseph Rogers ya no latía.


	4. Y esto termina

**_Disclaimer:_ **Marvel y esas cosas...

* * *

Y esto termina:

Mei lloraba dando golpes al cristal. _"No, no, no" _susurraba suavemente, mientras Anna sollozaba en brazos de su padre, que se aferraba a ella tratando de olvidar esa imagen de su hijo inmóvil.

Cuando el doctor estaba a punto de certificar el fallecimiento, el cuerpo de Joey empezó a brillar por el Extremix y hubo una pequeña explosión, que dejó a todos desorientados. Mei fue la primera en recobrarse y entre corriendo a la habitación, seguida de Anna y Steve. Justo en el momento en el que llegaba junto a la cama, Joey abrió los ojos y de su garganta salió un grito desgarrador.

-¡Joey, Joey! -Gritaba Mei una y otra vez.

El joven dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo está totalmente curado, sin herida o cicatriz alguna, como recién nacido.

-¡Oh, Joey, estas despierto! -dijo con alivio Mei al ver sus ojos claros.

Joey, se giro a mirarla, con los ojos como perdidos en el infinito y con la voz rasposa respondió.

-¿Quien eres?

* * *

**_FIN_**

_¿Os ha gustado?_


End file.
